A Phantom Discovered (One Shot)
by Mangahacker
Summary: Not so much a story as a situation that I thought might be fun.


Danny crouched behind his bed, looking over his box of medical supplies. He had run out of gause today patching up a small cut on his shoulder. He'd been lucky it wasn't bleeding badly. Most of his wounds healed in a day or two, but it was always harder to hide them if they were still open. If he was injured again before he replenished his supply, he would be in real trouble. He was deciding which drug store was least suspicious of his purchase habits, two years of ghost fighting meant he had to be careful not to seem odd, when he heard a sharp knock on his door. Danny kicked the box back under the bed and stood quickly. Bashing his head into his nightstand in the process.

"Ow!" He yelped as the door opened, his mother stepping into the room.

"Danny!, are you alright?!"

"Yeah mom, just bumped my head." Danny finished standing up, noticing his medkit was still not completely out of sight. Nonchalantly sliding it the rest of the way with his foot, he then worked his way around the bed to greet his mother. "See mom, I'm fine." He leaned forward and ruffled his hair for her to see, "Still in one piece, what did you need?"

Maddie looked him over once more, reassuring herself Danny wasn't hurt before continuing. "Come down stairs quick. Your father and I have a surprise for you!" She practically bounced with an excitement that Danny knew meant there would be no discussion. He could protest for an hour, Danny had tried before, and she would hear none of it until she had shown him. But at least, Danny noticed, she didn't seem to be covered in any grease or goo. Not even any burn marks. So most likely it wasn't a new weapon. Walking out of his room Maddie began descending the stairs, almost skipping, Danny noticed. He stopped for a moment to lock his bedroom door, and then followed her with much less enthusiasm. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard her scream. "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-." Her yell was cut off by a thud and some muffled screaming. Danny sprinted down the stairs practically skidding into the center of the room, and right into the middle of 20 GIW goons.

"Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. You are under arrest for being and or harboring an ecto entity."

The shout came from Agent O. Danny looked around a moment before answering. His father was bound and gagged in the far corner of the kitchen. His mother was being dropped unceremoniously beside Jack by the nameless goon that had grabbed her at the bottom of the stairs. They both seemed unhurt, angry and confused more than anything. Danny would have to find out this trap had been set, but it was obvious they hadn't planned it. 'At least that's one nightmare that isn't coming true today' Danny thought, 'Now for the one that is.' He turned back to the Agents in charge. Agents K and O were standing together by the front door. The other faceless goons in their armored hazmat suits were standing in a circle that enclosed Danny and the agents. They all had rather large blasters aimed at him, some kind of ecto net launchers. 'Best to play this one out in Fenton mode for sure. Maybe I can talk my way out of it," Danny thought. He let his posture slip and fear into his voice as he said, "Wh.. What are you talking about? Whats going on?"

"We believe you to be, and or contain the entity known as Danny Phantom. And we are going to take you in for indefinite holding and questioning." Agent O took a step forward and pulled a set of cuffs from his belt. "Very painful questioning." The cuffs began glowing with a cruel light as he unfolded them.

"What?!" Danny faked surprise. "You can't do this! Why would you even think that i'm connected to Phantom?!"

"We have video of you transforming" Agent K deadpanned.

"Oh." Danny replied. Stunned for a moment. "Well that would do it." At this Danny stood up straight and took a light fighting stance. The goons around the room tightened their grips on their weapons. Danny looked through the doorway into the kitchen where his parents lay, straining against their bonds and gags, looking concerned and confused.

"Mom, Dad" He said slowly, meeting their eyes each for a moment. "No matter what they tell you, I am still me. I am still your son and I love you."

"Enough with the heartfelt goodbyes ghost scum. It's time to come with us." At the agent's words, half the goons took to one knee while the others took a step back. All guns were aimed and ready.

"You know, today is just not a good day for me. Can we reschedule?" Danny gave the agents his most infuriating smile. "How about the Tuesday after never?"

With this Danny transformed. He lit the transformation rings a bright as he could, hoping the glare might blind the agents. Then he dove straight down and into the basement. Landing on the tile floor he spun quickly, checking for agents. No one else was in the lab, but that was sure to change any second. From the sounds coming from the floor above, the masked agents had all fired their nets at the same time when he transformed. Danny hoped that meant most of them were now trying to untangle themselves from the resulting friendly fire.

Knowing he only had a few moments, Danny grabbed a duffle bag from under a table and began stuffing it with random tech. It would have been nice to have had time to grab one of his emergency kits, but as usual the universe didn't approve of such forward planning. The things sitting on the lab tables would have to do. Putting his bag under his shoulder, Danny hit the button to open the Ghost Zone Portal. Then, pulling out his phone, he sent an message to Sam and Tucker. "Emergency. GIW. Plan D." Stuffing his phone away he stood in front of the portal as it finished opening, taking one last fond look at the lab. At his home. Then was rudely interrupted as Agent K threw open the door from the kitchen and started running down the stairs. Danny smiled, noticing what appeared to be a cord of green slime sticking to the side of the agents face, then dove backwards into the portal while giving a mock salute.

"Better luck next time!"

*Author's notes*

No real plan for this story. I have at least 3 ideas that this would be decent start for, so anything could happen. I wrote this one simply because I got bored one day and started wandering around again. Let me know if you like it and want more. It probably won't become anything, but enough reviews and I may try for a full story.

God bless,

MangaHacker


End file.
